


Count Your Blessings (Name Them One by One Remix)

by Moriavis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Gen, Gift Fic, Remix, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha was grateful to have Clark and Kara visit her for Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Your Blessings (Name Them One by One Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lucky Like Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773626) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> Betaed by saekhwa, as always. She's crazy busy, but she's the best. Thanks to dungeonmarm, too, for helping shape this sucker.
> 
> This is for Navaan, for the DCMultiversity Remix challenge. The original story was so sweet that I couldn't help making it just a little angsty.

~*~

Martha Kent took a deep breath and dried the last dish with a hand towel before she put it in its place in the cabinet. She checked the food—pies had been baked the previous night, turkey finishing its last few minutes in the oven, the corn, the mashed potatoes, the cranberry sauce—and then laughed at herself, shaking off her nerves. "Oh, Jonathan," she whispered, "I'm being silly."

Her chest ached for a second. Even now she missed his calm solidity at her side, and then she shook her head again, chasing the thoughts away. She heard a _whoosh_ of movement outside and came to the door, wiping her hands dry on the hand towel as she stepped out onto the small porch. It was Kara with her thick glasses and her shy smile. Martha found herself smiling back, the way she always smiled when she saw Clark. Martha had only ever seen Kara once, just before Clark had taken her to Dr. Danvers.

She tucked the hand towel against her hip, holding it in place with her apron string, and reached out to Kara, taking her hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. “I'm so glad you could make it, Kara.”

Kara smiled again, sweet and shy. “Thank you for having me, Mrs. Kent.”

Martha squeezed Kara's hands one more time and then let her go. “Oh, please, stop that. I'm Martha, dear.”

Kara opened her mouth again, but whatever she was going to say was interrupted when Clark arrived, dropping from the sky and landing lightly on the gravel path leading to the house. Kara's entire face seemed to glow with her happiness upon seeing him, and Martha stepped back, watching them as Clark shuffled awkwardly for a second before Kara went in for a hug. There was a second when Clark hugged Kara as carefully as he hugged everyone else, and then his instinct caught up with his brain, and he hugged her just as tightly as she hugged him.

That was something Martha had always secretly regretted, that Clark always had to be so careful around other children, that he'd never really had cousins to bond with when he was younger. And then, like a miracle, there was Kara. A little late, perhaps, but with a connection to his heritage, to his Kryptonian family that Martha knew he'd been longing to have.

"Come on inside," Martha said, and if she was a little misty-eyed as she turned toward the screen door, at least Kara and Clark were kind enough not to say anything. "I hope you're hungry. I've been cooking all day."

Clark darted over to Martha and gave her a hug that lifted her off her feet, and then he raced into the house before Martha could catch her breath. Kara kept pace with her as they walked back into the farmhouse. 

"You cooked _everything_ , Mrs. Kent?" Kara faltered, remembering perhaps, that Martha had told Kara to use her first name, and Martha glanced at her from the corners of her eyes. Kara's cheeks were pink with embarrassment. 

Martha wiped her hands on her apron again. "Of course I did. Don't tell me the Danvers' taught you to live on TV dinners." As Martha had expected, Clark had already set the table for her.

"No, I'd have to say being Ms. Grant's assistant did that," Kara responded. 

Clark's eyes lit on Kara again, a smile turning up the corner of his mouth. "I hear she's doing well."

"Maybe a little too well," Kara admitted. "But she's a great mentor. I've learned so much from her."

"I must admit, I was sad when Clark made the decision to place you with the Danvers." Martha removed her apron and pulled down three glasses, filling them with apple cider and taking them to the table before she returned for the water glasses. "But I'm glad to hear that they helped you adapt. It couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't. I'm grateful now—Back then, I probably wasn't as grateful as I should have been." Kara stood awkwardly beside one of the chairs, fidgeting a little, her fingers entwined, and Martha smiled, soft and a little nostalgic. Kara was so much like Clark when he was younger. Maybe she'd pull out the baby pictures and show them to Kara. Scratch that—she was _definitely_ going to pull out the pictures and show them to Kara.

Martha waved Kara down into her seat before she turned to bring the mashed potatoes to the table. "Clark and I can get the rest of this, hon. Please, tell us more about your job." 

"Oh! Of course. Um." Kara was briefly distracted by Clark pulling the turkey out of the oven with his bare hands, a small smile turning up the corner of her mouth. "It's what any PA does, I guess. I field calls, get her lunch, track down layout spreads."

"I met Cat Grant once or twice," Martha said as she sat down at the table. "She's a very determined woman."

Kara sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "That's one way of putting it."

"Surely Cat isn't that bad," Clark said as he started carving the turkey.

"She can be," Kara muttered, her eyes narrowing, and she jumped when Martha and Clark laughed. "But she can also be really inspiring." She hastily took the corn and spooned a serving on her plate, passing it to Clark. "Martha, are you still doing farm work?"

Martha nodded. "I'm not feeble yet. I do most of the work myself, and Clark stops by every once in awhile to help me with the heavy chores."

Kara shook her head. "That's amazing."

Martha winked. "City girls aren't the only tough ones." It felt like a victory when Kara laughed again.

The dinner itself was pleasant, and Martha was content to let the conversation wash over her as she watched Clark and Kara make inroads on the food. She would never say it out loud, but she was envious of the Danvers, that they got to forge a connection with this sweet girl. It was greedy, that's what it was. She was lucky enough to have a good husband and a miracle in the shape of her son, but she always wondered what it would have been like to have a daughter.

Martha rose to start cleaning up, but Clark reached out and touched her elbow. "Kara and I can take care of this, Ma. Why don't you sit down for a while?"

"Kara's infected you with her worry." Martha smiled and pressed a kiss to Clark's cheek. "But it's only fair for you to do the dishes, since I cooked. I've got to check on the chickens, anyway." Martha turned her smile on Kara, who smiled back, just as brightly.

Martha went out through the back door, and she raised her face to the sky, taking a deep breath of the cool evening air. They'd get frost soon.

The chickens were in their coop, nestled down in the straw, and Martha took another deep breath, looking up at the stars as she made her way back to the house, back to the children. It struck her, as it always did, that she could have been alone for the holidays if her son wasn't such a good boy. The fact that he had convinced Kara to come along seemed an extra blessing.

She would go back into the house, lure Clark and Kara back to the kitchen with dessert, and be thankful.

~*~


End file.
